Mirrored Mobius
by RobO'FanGirl
Summary: Requested. This is about a side of Mobius/ Moebius that is a twisted reflection on their inhabitants. It's basically how the characters either: A: really see them self to be like in front of people (exp Rob O' ), B: What they dream to be (exp Sally ), C: Their biggest fear ( exp Scourge )... Well enjoy and review. ( most of it is symbolic, not real )
1. A twisted destiny

**( This takes place right before Sylph A.K.A mirrored Mari-an gives birth to Jake. Everything up till then remains the same as if it's an actual Mobius mirrored reflection... If you catch my drift... if not I'm not gonna explain... )**

* * *

It's the day of the little prince's birth; mirrored-Jon. Every in the kingdom rejoices over the wait of the Echidna, however to keep his mind off of the whole idea and to keep the stress down the king, mirrored-Rob O', decides to take a stroll through the forest. He climbs to the top of an old oak tree that has a good view of the whole kingdom and smiles at the site of his people celebrating his son's soon to be birth. He climbs back down and as soon as his feet touch the ground he is struck in the back of the head with a thick branch by one of mirrored Eggman's goons and taken to one of his bases. Mirrored-Rob O' wakes up to find him self locked in a robotisizer. Panicing he furiously bangs on the steel keeping him in the cage trying to get out but he doesn't make a mark. Out of breath and energy he stops the futile fight, he knows he can't win. His head snaps up when he hears a small bang and the machine starts up. His eyes widen as a red violet beam starts to come down toward him and looks for a way out of the situation. Suddenly he finds it and takes an arrow out of his quiver and shoots the arrow straight up into the main computer sensor causing it to malfuction. The red violet light turns green but still keeps coming this time it comes faster and reaches the teal hedgehog. he screams in pain as his head begins have a huge headache and falls over due to dizziness. As he falls the steel cage opens and he falls on his hands and knees at the feet of mirrored- Eggman. Mirrored-Eggman laughs at the site of the fog with the shadow on the ground thinking that he robotisized the hedgehog finally, but his laugh quickly turns into a scowl as he realizes that he is not robotisized. Mirrored- Rob looks up with an evil grin and snickers a little. " How may I please you, master. " mirrored- Rob says making mirrored- Eggman laugh at such an event. " Oh my this is good." mirrored-Eggman says " Though he's not a robot he has seem to have lost all of his memory of his good self and now has joined my side. This is just too rich. " All of the robots gather around to see their new group member, but soon realize that there is one major flaw in this member of theirs. " Well this is just fantastic, wouldn't you agree, master. " mirrored-Rob says sarcastically. " But I prefer to work alone thank you very much. " With those words he takes out his sword and charges toward the doctor cutting off his head then just for fun he destroys the robots too. " Hahahhahahahahahahaha, oh what joy is it to kill in cold blood. " he says looking at the decapitated doctor. " Now let's see if the bald guy has anything worth a good penny. " he looks around the base looking for any robots or something that might catch his eye. Then he finds a room with a capsule in it, the door wide open. In the capsule lays an ebony hedgehog. Mirrored-Rob looks at the hedgehog for awhile wondering what it could be then decides to break open the capsule and dismembers the unconcious hedgehog, blood gushing out in his face as he laughs at the sight of the hedgehog's demise.


	2. Torn between one want and another

Walking out of mirrored- Eggman's base mirrored-Rob starts to head back to Mercia's capital, laughing while still covered in blood by the episode only moments before. He comes near the entrance to the castle when all of a sudden mirrored-Mari-an comes running through the door panting; out of breath cause she still has yet to give birth. He looks at her wondering who she is but says nothing. She hugs him with tear filled eyes glad to see he's alive. She pushes him back a little and looks at his hood wondering where the blood came from, but she doesn't speak and goes to hug him again. Mirrored-Rob noticing that she's going to hug him again pulls out a small knife and stabs her right inbeween her lungs piercing them both. She gasps for breath as she feels the blood trickling down her front side. She falls to the ground unable to stand any longer. " My love, what have I done ? " mirrored-Rob says grabing mirrored-Mari-an in his arms. She puts a hand on his face and smiles knowing that she does't have much time left before her lungs completely collaspe. " I know you didn't mean it My dear, I realize that your not yourself any longer. And I realize that you'll never be the same. " A tear slides down her cheek as she sees her husband's facial expression turn from sorrow to anger and he tosses her out of his arms making her roll on the ground to a nearby sapling. He walks up to her and smirks, kicking her ribs as he walks away leaving her to die alone. Mirrored- Friar Buck comes to the door and looks down at her. Fearing she might loose the baby he picks her up and lays her on the floor near the throne and asks a nearby servant to go grab a knife. Not questioning the Friar's intentions the servant quickly gets the knife an watches as he cuts at mirrored-Mari-an's stomach. She whimpers as pain fills her body, but soon sighs in relief as she hears a shrill cry. The Friar holds the new born in his hands as it's mother looks at him. " Jake... his name. " she says fading into unconciousness. The Friar puts the child toward it's mother and she kisses his tiny little forhead. He hands the child to the servant and she carries him out of the room. He turns around to see mirrored-Mari-an's eyes closed. He closes his eyes and prays a simple prayer while making a cross across his chest, then he covers her head knowing she's gone. Not long after that he goes to where the child was taken and watches him till he is well enough to be removed from the castle and hidden so that his father would never find and kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Jake is recovering from just being born his father takes it apon himself to take over the planet. Mirrored-Rob storms the Castle of which mirrored-Sally and her father lives while they are sleeping. He kills the king and throws him out the window into the bushes that are as tall as the castle's first floor. Then he slowly and quietly sneaks to the princess' room and grabs her. She wakes with a start and ,noticing something wrong with her friend, trys to get away but he pushes her to the wall driving his thumb nails into her wrists he tells her his plan and laughs as she looks at him in horror as she hears every word._ make me your wife.. but aren't you married already..._ she asks herself. Not so much longer after he tells his plan he makes his plan reality by forcing her into marriage. With the marriage final he becomes king and soon takes over the planet.


	3. Mirrored- Moebius

Meanwhile on mirrored-Mobius in Freedom HQ :

Mirrored-Scourge is laying in the boss chair not knowing what to do when his girlfriend, mirrored-Fiona, comes into the room and gentlely untangles his nappy quills. He looks up at her and smirks his normal evil smirk and she smiles back. She gets up and puts her hands on her hips and looks at him with determination in her eyes. " What are we gonna do now that we took over Freedom HQ, hon" she says with a seducing voice. He looks at her then scratches his head, thinking about the answer to her question. " I don't know babe, I really don't... we can try to take the castle now... if you want." he says not sure of his own words. He looks at her with a look that seems reassuring. She rolls her eyes and snickers at his fail at trying to be happy. " you haven't been happy since we took over the place... what's the matter? " she asks provoking him to tell her but he just looks away feeling secretly worrying that somethings not right. "... I want to go back to our zone... I'm not saying why, but i just.. wanna go back." he looks at her with tear filled eyes. She goes up to him and hugs him. " you know you can be a big baby sometimes you know that... but i love you anyways." He looks down then shakes his head and looks her straight in the eye " look babe i'm sorry but i just can't... what the -" suddenly a bright white light surrounds the planet and everything changes especially personalities. The light disappears and with out another thought mirrored- Scourge starts to wine. " what are we doing here... why are we here..." mirrored- Fiona looks at her boyfriend with a questioning look. " why have you become a baby all of a sudden." she says grabbing his quills and pulling his head back. " your such a baby.. I know why not give you a baby name...hmmm now let's see oh yes... Edger. " she slings him to the ground and laughs at his pain as she does so. " fine.* sniffles* but your name has to change too * sniffle sniffle *" He says as he starts to cry. She rolls her eyes then starts to think." fine how about Freya then... it's perfect.. what you think Edger? " she says finalizing her statement. He shrugs then follows her to the portal leading to their zone where they meet up with mirrored- Rosy and mirrored- Anti-Rob. Freya and Edger soon realize that they weren't the only ones that were affected by the light. The two cousins look at the arrival of the fox and hedgehog with amazement. " hey Pinky." Freya says " hmmm that can be your new name as well, we're coming up with new names for all of us and your's is Pinky. " The pink hedgehog looks at the fox with a confused look but then jumps up with glee. " I love it, Pinky it is. Hey cuz did you here? My name's Pinky no. Yay. " she says. The male teal hedgehog looks at his cousin with a look of shame and she stops jumping and puts her head down. " Well sense we're changing our names, mine will be Ryker, I don't want ya'll questioning it either. " They look at Ryker with a questioning look then they shrug. Soon they al come to an agreement on the changed names and plan to invade mirrored- Mobius again but little did they know that when they get there everything would be completely different.

* * *

**I know this took forever and isn't what ya'll thought it would be but this is the best I could do considering school...**


	4. Getting in the resistance

A few years later Mirrored- Moebius:

The whole world changed do to the personality switch. Because the citizens found Edger unfit to rule anymore they had him thrown out of the castle and his girl friend Freya took over. With the position change she decided to become more aggressive and merciless. the power consumed her and her heart soon was nothing but a stone; not that it wasn't before everything went down but still. Freya was not one to tolerate any bit of an excuse. But now as they get ready to storm mirrored- Mobius' castle acorn they are running around like their heads are chopped off trying to get everything together. Pinky is packing her hammer safely and soundly in her suit case. Edger is going on about how they shouldn't be doing through with this and/or that. Ryker is getting his swords ready for a fight making sure that they're as sharp as a needle at the end. Freya is making sure they do what they were told to do while she gets ready herself. Soon they were ready and fired up the star post portal. The portal came up and they hopped in to go to mirrored- Mobius. When they got there they realized that what they once knew as peaceful and harmonious was not any more. They looked around seeing trash bags and blood everywhere. people screaming in far off places and a child huddled in a corner rocking back and forth and mumbling something inaudible with her eyes wide open. Ryker goes toward her to try and help but she hisses and runs away from him. They walk awhile and find a dead body just laying in the middle of the walk way with no one attending to it; just walking past it. They look in horror as they see what used to be the icon of the place it's self castle acorn all worn down and poison ivy covering its once beautiful walls. They enter the castle to see no one there. Puzzled they head out of the castle and ask where the royal family is. Most of the people they ask don't answer them some say they don't know. But there is this one Hedgehog that tells them the tale of what happened three years ago. After finding out what happened they decide that they will join the resistance then after everything settles down they'll take over. Freya finds resistance HQ and asks the leader of the resistance which is Cinos A.K.A mirrored-Sonic if they may join. Cinos looks them over and grins " Sure you can, if you prove yourselves, I wanna see how far you can go without breaking." The group looks at each other, then with a worried look they look at Edger. Edger looks at them with a wondering look, but it turns into a frown when he realizes why they're looking at him and that he just so happens to be first to be tested. One by one they all get tested and pass; Edger barely passes with his head on his shoulders while the others pass with flying colors. Cinos looks at them with great respect but when he gets to Edger he snarls, being antis, Cinos doesn't like Edger. " do you have something against me? " Edger asks Cinos not understanding what's going on. " If you do, I wanna know why, cause I've done nothing to make you hate me. " Everybody stood in silence as Cinos just looked at Edger not saying a word. " we'll discuss this another day for now we go to bed, good night."


End file.
